How I met your father
by HollowSlayer6305
Summary: Little Nashi wants to know how her parents met
1. New roommates(Nalu)

**_Nobody's POV_**

"--And the dragon slayler saved the princess from being eaten by the evil dragon Acnologia. The end." Lucy said. Lucy and her husband Natsu were reading their little daughter Nashi stories. "Which story would you like to hear next?" Lucy asked her daughter.

"Mama how did you meet daddy?" Nashi asked.

"Well it all started one day seven years ago..."

 ** _Seven years ago- Lucy's POV_**

"I wish you could move in with me." Levy said sadly. "But I already have two roommates."

"Don't worry Levy, I'll find a place." I said.

"Ok. Bye Lu-lu I'll see you tomorrow." Levy said.

"Bye Levy." I said, walking away. As I was walking I saw a paper flying in the wind and I jumped up and grabbed it. 'Roommate needed?' I thought. 'This is perfect.' I dialed the number on the flyer.

"Hello." A voice said. It was a guy.

"Umm, hi I'm calling about the flyer you posted, for a roommate." I said.

"Oh yeah. Do you want to come and see it?" He said.

"Yeah sure. When is a good time for you?" I said.

"You can come over now." He said.

"Ok but first, does anyone else live there?" I asked

"Yeah my friends Gray and Erza."

"Ok well I'll see you there." I said

"Wait, I didn't catch your name." He said. 'Should I tell him?' I wondered. 'He seems like a trustworthy person.'

"I'm Lucy." I said.

"Ok Lucy I'm Natsu. See you soon." He said. I hung up the phone and started walking towards the bus stop. I got on the bus and five minutes later I arrived at Natsu's place. It suprized to see two story house standing in front of me. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. A shirtless guy with raven colored hair came to the door.

"You must be Lucy. Come on in." The shirtless guy said. 'He has a different voice than the one I heard on the phone. He must be Gray.' I thought

"I'm Gray. Natsu's upstairs." He said. A couple minutes later a shirtless boy came down the stairs. 'What is with boys and not wearing shirts.' I thought.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." He said.

"Don't worry about it." I said. He showed me around the house. I met Erza and Happy the cat. Finally we came to my room. It was a large room with an equally large window that perfect area for me to write stories.

"Wow this house is beautiful but it's probably really expensive." I said sadly

"It's only 350 a month." Natsu said

"Really!" I exclaimed. "When can I move in?"

"How about now?" He said. "We can help you move, right guys?" Gray mumbled something that sounded like a yes and Erza was happy to do it. We all piled into Gray's car and I gave him directions to my old place. It took us

many hours and many trips to take all my stuff to the house. As soon as we got back to the house I thanked everyone for their help and went upstairs to my room. I went into the bathroom I shared and ran the bath water. I made sure to lock both the bathroom and his room.

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

I heard Lucy's bath water running and my mind immediately went to thoughts of her naked and covered in bubbles. 'Wow Natsu, you barely know this girl cool it in the dirty thoughts. Now that I realize it I don't even know her last name.'

"Hey Lucy what's your last name?" I called out. "Lucy? Lucy?". 'That's strange I don't hear anything' I thought. I called her name again. I didn't hear a response and tried to open the door. "Sorry for this Lucy." I said. I rammed my shoulder into the door and it came open. Lucy was standing in front of the mirror in a towel wearing headphones. 'Well at least she's okay.' I thought. I was turning around to leave when I heard Lucy scream.

"Ahh Natsu what are you doing in here you perv." She yelled. "Lucy kick."

"Ow Luce that hurt." I said

"It's Lucy." She yelled "Well are you to explain yourself."

"Uhh..." I said. I couldn't think about anything because of the almost naked girl in front of me.

 _'Do you like what you see Natsu.' Lucy said in a sexy voice._

"Yes." I said aloud

"Yes what?" She asked.

"What? Well, I was in the bathroom because I was wondering what your last name was and you didn't say anything I thought you were in trouble." I said, blushing.

"Well thanks for caring." Lucy said. "You can keep calling me 'Luce' if you want. Oh and GET OUT." I quickly ran out before she decided to 'Lucy Kick' me again. 'I never found out her last name.' I thought.

 ** _The present- Nobody's POV_**

Tell me more mama." Nashi said excitedly.

"Next time Nashi." Lucy said


	2. Awkward(Nalu)

**AN: I know being shirtless is Gray's thing, but just work with me on this one. When I do ' ' it's someone's thoughts. I'm saying this because I'm to lazy to write he thought she thought. I know Nashi only asked for the story of how they met, but I figured the story would be pretty boring so I'm just doing how they met, their dating life and things like that. Also I will be doing a story like this for each of the main four ships of Fairy Tail (Jerza, GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia).**

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

"Mama tell me the rest of the story." Nashi said.

"Where was I?...

 ** _Seven years ago_**

Things were awkward between me and Natsu since the whole bathroom incident. Unfortunately our rooms were right next to each other. 'Ugh I have to go down to the kitchen. I hope Natsu's not there.' I snuck past Natsu's room quietly and went down to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Natsu, shirtless. 'There are way too many hot guys in this house.' I turned around to go and Natsu called out to me,

"Hey Luce, where ya going?" He asked. The way he said the name 'Luce' like he was trying to seduce me; and it was working. For a while I just stood there blushing. Once I finally regained my stature I asked,

"Why are you shirtless?" I asked.

'Why you don't like it.' He said seductively.

"I love it actually." I said dreamily.

"Luce what are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"Nothing. So why are you shirtless?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I spilled something on my shirt and I couldn't find any clean ones." He said.

"Why didn't you do laundry?" I asked.

"Erza usually deals with that." He said.

"Well I'm going to go." I said, turning around.

"Didn't you come down here for something." He said.

"Yeah a plate of abs. I mean biceps--I mean goodbye." I said. I turned around and ran up the stairs. 'Way to play it cool Lucy.' I locked my door and fell face forward onto my bed.

"Ugh." I sighed. A knock sounded at my door.

"Lucy? You okay?" He asked. 'It sounds like he cares.'

"Yeah I'm fine Natsu." I said in a not fine way.

"Open the door." He said. I got up and opened the odor. He was wearing a t-shirt, 'How disappointing.'

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

"So umm, can I come in?" I asked, hand on my head.

"Yeah, sure." She replied. She went to close the door.

"You don't have to close the door. Gray is at work and Erza has classes." I said. I won't pretend that things weren't awkward after the whole bathroom situation, but I was trying to keep things normal for her, but I couldn't stop seeing her in a towels , body glistening from the water.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. 'I hope I didn't make her I uncomfortable.'

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Why'd you come upstairs?" She asked.

"You seeemed weird downstairs so I came to see if you were okay." I said.

"I'm fine I just-- never mind." She said. I sat down on her bed.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

"I'm fine I just-- never mind." I said. Natsu sat down on my bed and I moved away from him. I realized I nef r actually got a good look at him. He had messy pink hair, his arms were muscly and toned, and he was handsome.

"Why are you staring at me?" He smugly.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Do you go on a date with me?" He asked suddenly. I started blushing and looked away.

"I..um, sure I guess." I mumbled.

"Is tonight good for you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Well I'm going to go then." He said. After he left I closed my door and called Levy. When she picked up I said,

"Levy I'm going on a date." I said excitedly.

"With who?" She answered.

"My roommate." I mumbled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked

"Yes. Oh Levy I'm so excited." I said

"Well have fun Lu-lu I got to go. See ya later." Levy said. Levy hung up and I layed down on my bed excited for my date.


	3. The date(Nalu)

"Daddy can you tell me the rest of the story?" Nashi asked.

"Sure, where did mommy leave off." Natsu said.

"You guys were going on a date." Nashi said

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

I went through piles and piles of clothes, but I couldn't find anything to wear.

"I can't find anything to wear." I yelled, in distress.

"Natsu what's wrong." Erza asked as she came into my room.

"I can't find anything to wear." I said.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"On a date with Lucy." I muttered.

"Our roommate?" She shouted. "You better not mess this up Natsu, Lucy is a nice girl and she deserves to be treated enicely."

"What makes you think I'll mess this up." I said.

"Remember Lisanna?" She asked

"No." I replied.

"You idiot." She shouted and hit me over the head. "You abandoned Lisanna in the middle of nowhere."

"My car broke down." I said rubbing my aching head.

"You drove off and never went back." She said angrily.

"Can you please just help me." I said pleadingly.

"Fine." She said reluctantly. She shoved a set a clothes onto my arms. "Well, go put the on." I tried on the outfit and she didn't like it. She kept giving me outfits to try on until she found th perfect one. A black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

"Thanks for your help Erza." I said.

"No problem, but if you hurt Lucy you have another thing coming." She said as she walked out of the room. I walked next door to Lucy's room and knocked. Lucy opened the door and let me in. She was wearing a knee length red dress with knee high socks and black flats. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"So how do I look?" She asked.

"You look okay." I said accidentally.

"Okay? Just okay." She said angrily. "I spent two hours getting ready."

"That's not what I meant." I tried to say, but she had already closed the door. 'Why do I always ruin everything?' I slid down the wall angrily. 5 minutes later I knocked again.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I don't mean to say that. I was just nervous because you looked so beautiful and--." Lucy opened the door. She was blushing.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Let's get going." I said. We walked downstairs and out the door. I opened the car door for her, like a gentleman.

"So what do you have planned?" She asked.

"First we're going to go to a restaurant called Fairy Tail that my friend Mirajane owns and then we can go see and outdoor movie." I said. She squealed excitedly as we arrived at the restaurant.

"Reservation for Natsu." I said.

"Right this way sir." Said the waiter. He lead us to our table, a booth with a window overlooking the setting sun.

"It's beautiful." Lucy said in awe.

"Just like you." I said. She giggled. We ordered our food and it came 10 minutes later. We ate and talked about college and what we wanted to do with our lives. I cut up the last piece of my steak and popped it in my mouth. I started coughing and sputtering.

"Natsu are enough okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm--." I couldn't finish the words 'I'm choking.'. Lucy ran over to me and performed the Heimlich maneuver. I spit the piece of steak on my plate and panted 'thank you.' to Lucy.

"Dinner's on us sir." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Lucy said as we walked out the door to my car.

"Do you want to go home." Lucy said.

"No, lets go to the movie." I said. We soon arrived at the park and I grabbed a blanket and found a spot to lay it down. Halfway through the movie I started to feel rain drops. Soon it was raining so hard it hurt.

"We should probably go home." I yelled over the rain.

"Yeah you're right." She said. We packed up everything, walked to the car, and got in. The car turned over, but wouldn't start.

"The car won't start." I said. "So I guess we're walking." We got out of the car and started walking towards the house.

"Sorry the date went so wrong." I apologized when we got into the house.

"I had a great time Natsu." She replied. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight drenched in rainwater. I kissed her; it was amazing. We both came up blushing and panting.

"I'm gonna--." We both said at the same time.

"You first." I said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Lucy said.

"Yeah me too." I said. We both went upstairs, said a hasty goodnight, and went to our rooms.

 ** _The Present_**

"Daddy tell me more of the story." Nashi pleaded.

"Another time sweetie." Natsu said


	4. Sick Day

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was busy binge-watching Degrassi: Next Class on Netflix and school shopping. This will be the last chapter I'm doing of this story because I don't really have any ideas.**

"Mama what happened the next day?" Nashi asked.

"We went to a college party." Lucy said.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

"So, how was the date." Levy asked.

"Well..." I said as I explained to Levy what happened on the date Natsu and I had.

"We're going on another date today." I said after I finished explained. "Well soft of."

"What do you men 'sort of'." She asked skeptically.

"Well it's a college party." I said.

"Do you know how crazy those things get?" She asked.

"Natsu will be there. I'll be fine." I said. "Well I have to go get ready."

"Okay, bye Lu-Lu." Levy said and hung up. I got dressed for the party. I put on a lacy, white shirt with a thigh high leather skirt and black high heels. I walked through the connecting door of our bathroom and knocked on Natsu's door.

"Five more minutes." Natsu said tiredly.

"I'm coming in." I said as I opened the door. I found Natsu curled up into a ball under the sheets.

"Shouldn't you be dressed already?" I asked.

"For what." He mumbled.

"The party?" I said.

"I can't go to the party." He said in between fits of coughing. "I'm sick."

"Oh. Okay." I said sadly. "Do you want anything?"

 _"You." Natsu said dreamily._

" _Me" I said._

Luce?" He said.

"What?" I said snapping out of my daydream.

"Soup?" He asked. "Could I have soup?"

"Yeah sure. Soup." I said, blushing.

"Oh and Luce. I was wondering could I have _you_ and the soup?" He laughed.

"I'm going to go. Soup and stuff." I stuttered and ran out.

I searched through the kitchen to find nothing.

"What're you doing?" Gray asked. I turned around to see Gray wearing only underwear.

"I'm making soup for Natsu because he got sick, but I can't find anything." I said.

"Erza usually does the shopping." He admitted.

"How would you guys even live without her?" I asked playfully.

"Whatever." He huffed.

"Well I'm going to the store I guess." I said. I walked out the front door and headed to the store. I got to the store, picked up the ingredients to make soup, and walked up to the cash register.

"Hey Lucy." The cashier said, his name was Sting. "How ya been?"

"Hey Sting." I said "I've been doing good, what about you?"

"I've doing great. Got a new job, new boyfriend." He replied.

"Well I'd love to meet him sometime, but right now I have to go make soup for my boyfriend." I said.

"Well I'd love to meet him sometime." He said laughing. "Bye Lucy." I waved back to him. 'Did I really just say Natsu was my boyfriend? I mean we have been on a few dates and he snuck into my room one night and slept in my bed, so yeah he is my boyfriend, even if he doesn't know it.' I thought while walking home. Once I got back home I prepared the soup and took it up to Natsu's room. The door was open so I walked in. I heard retching sounds coming form the bathroom. I walked over to the bathrooms a figure hunched over the toilet. I went over to him and rubbed his back sympathetically. Once he was finished, I went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. When I came back he was laying in his bed asleep. As I turned around to leave I heard his voice.

"Lucy, stay." 'Is he asleep?' I circled back around to his bed and layed down on it awkwardly.

"Closer." He said. 'He must be awake.' We cuddled together until the night came.

~Later~

I woke up with a headache. I looked around and saw I was in Natsu's bed.

"Hey Luce, you're finally awake." He said.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks to you." He said. "It feels like my sickness is completely gone."

"Yeah I think you might have given it to me." I said, laughing

"Sorry about that." He said. "Well this gives me a chance to take care of you. I didn't plan on you being sick for this, but would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I practically screamed as I gave him a big hug.

"Are you guys getting married or something?" Gray asked smugly.

"Can I be your maid of honor." Erza said happily.


End file.
